The Division of Nursing of Memorial Hospital proposes to develop a center for clinical research in cancer nursing for the improvement of care to patients. Specific objectives are to: 1. Establish an organizational framework which provides support to research efforts for the improvement of care to cancer patients and the development of nursing theory. 2. Identify, support and develop research interests and competencies of nurse practitioners specializing in cancer. 3. Select, develop, implement and evaluate studies in cancer nursing. 4. Facilitate research based changes in nursing practice. 5. Assess selected patient care delivery systems. 6. Provide research opportunities for students and others interested in improving health care for cancer patients through intermural/intramural collaboration. 7. Disseminate research findings through oral and written communications. 8. Identify funding resources for continuation and expansion of cancer nursing research.